In This Bright Future
by The Right Hand of Light
Summary: Because not all struggles involve prophecy or StarClan, but that doesn't make them any less valid. Brightpaw is determined to serve her Clan, Lilypaw wants to be a medicine cat, Owlpaw dreams of being leader, and Beechpaw, who cannot speak, just wants to figure out where he fits in. The story of four siblings as they grow up, find their paths in life, and uncover their pasts.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a somewhat serious attempt at a full-length Warriors novel with a completely original cast. Feedback is appreciated, and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The air was crisp and cold. The earth was still. Around the frozen lake the trees were bare, but in ShadowClan territory the pine trees stood proudly in shades of dark green patterned with the white snow.

In a small valley in between the pine trees, ShadowClan stirred restlessly. It had been a hard and unusually long leaf-bare. The worst of the snow was over, but the entire Clan was exhausted by lack of fresh-kill and a particularly nasty spread of greencough that had weakened the hardiest warriors and killed the youngest apprentices. The once-proud ShadowClan had fallen on hard times.

At the mouth of the bramble tunnel that led into the heart of the camp, two warriors sat guard. The first was a small black she-cat, her dark pelt strikingly visible in the thin layer of snow. Her companion, a stocky dark brown tabby, was visibly nervous, shuffling his paws and twitching his ears. He stood up and began to pace anxiously, lashing his tail in frustration.

"One would think, Thornpelt," said the she-cat, her voice laced with amusement, "that you were the one having kits, not Hollytail."

Thornpelt stopped pacing and stared incredulously at his friend. "She's my only sister now, Duskfur! Of course I'm worried." He began to pace again. "I'm not just worried, I'm scared to death. Leaf-bare is a bad time to have kits, with all the greencough going around. It was on a leaf-bare like this that Brightsky died..." he trailed off.

Duskfur laid her tail on his flank. "I know you still grieve for your other sister," she meowed gently. "It was a hard birth. She gave everything she had to bring two strong kits into the world, and Whitepaw and Mosspaw will make fine warriors. But Hollytail has always been a strong cat. She'll make it. And Dawnwing is the best medicine cat in all of the Clans."

Thornpelt opened his mouth, then stiffened as his sharp ears caught a shriek of pain. Duskfur nudged him towards the tunnel.

"Oh, go and see how she's doing then," she said. "I could talk your ears off and you'd still be worried. I'll stand guard for the both of us—not even ThunderClan would be mouse-brained enough to attack in this weather."

Thornpelt blinked gratefully at his friend and ducked through the brambles to emerge into the camp. He bounded towards the sandy hollow that was the medicine cat's den, but was stopped by Dawnwing's apprentice, Mousepaw.

"You can't come in," the small brown tom said, whiskers twitching. "Dawnwing specifically sent me out here to make sure that you wouldn't come blundering in and scaring Hollytail."

"I'm her brother," Thornpelt protested. He considered pushing Mousepaw aside, but he hesitated at the thought of shoving a medicine cat.

"I'm a medicine cat," Mousepaw retorted. "Or I will be. It's nearly over, anyways. You'll be able to moon over your new kin soon."

There was a low moan of pain. Thornpelt stiffened, and Mousepaw glanced back into the den. But after the moan came a weak purring, and Dawnwing emerged from the depths of her den, eyes shining.

"He'll be able to moon over his new kin _now_," she said. "Two toms and two she-cats, all healthy."

"_Four_ kits?" Thornpelt said, swaying slightly. "Oh—" he stumbled into the darkness of Dawnwing's den.

Inside the hollow, the ground was lined with soft leaves and pine needles In a nest at the end lay Hollytail, exhausted but happy. At her side suckled four kits.

"_Four _kits?" Thornpelt said again in disbelief.

"It's good to see you can still count, mouse-brain," said Hollytail with a soft _mrroww_ of laughter. "Yes, four. There'll be plenty of kits for you to play with until you stop tiptoeing around Duskfur."

Thornpelt ducked his head and rasped his tongue over his sister's ear. "I'm going to ignore that last remark and say that I'm very proud of you."

Hollytail purred. "I've already thought of names," she said. "The light brown tom is Owlkit. The tortoiseshell she-cat is Lilykit. The black tom is Beechkit." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "And the gray she-cat is Brightkit."

"For our sister in StarClan," Thornpelt murmured. "Owlkit, Lilykit, Beechkit, and Brightkit. Welcome to ShadowClan."

There was a scrape and the sound of rolling sand as Dawnwing reentered the den. "Thornpelt, your sister had a wonderful litter, but now she needs water. Fetch some for her, will you?"

Thornpelt hissed in annoyance. "Can't Mousepaw—?" But he stopped, startled by something in Dawnwing's gaze. He ducked his head. "Alright," he mumbled and backed out.

_Was something wrong?_ Maybe Duskfur was right and he had been worrying too much. But Brightsky had also insisted that nothing was wrong. And Brightsky was dead. He carefully slunk back to the entrance of the tunnel and stood, ears pricked, to listen to the hushed conversation.

"—don't know what you're going on about, Dawnwing," Hollytail said. "Brindlespots is the father. The whole Clan knows."

"The whole Clan might _believe_," Dawnwing meowed gently, and Thornpelt was surprised by the pitying tone in her voice. "But medicine cats _know_. Brindlespots is a tortoiseshell tom. Tortoiseshell toms can't have kits. He's not the father."

Silence. Shocked, Thornpelt dimly registered his sister's low sigh. "I thought you might figure it out," she said softly. "No, he's not."

"Who—" Dawnwing began, but she was cut off by Hollytail's fierce hiss.

"No. I will not say. It is my right."

"I—"

"It is my right."

"As you wish," Dawnwing whispered. There was a rustling sound, and Thornpelt belatedly realized she was preparing to leave the den. He bolted through the tunnel and away from the camp.

"Whose pelt is on fire?" Duskfur called after him.

"I'm getting water for Hollytail!" he yowled back. But his mind was not on his task.

_Brindlespots is not the kits' father. Hollytail doesn't want to reveal who the real father is. But why would she lie in the first place? A queen has the right to keep that secret. Why lie? Why plant a false trail?_

_What is going on?_

Inside the camp, Brindlespots entered the den and purred over the kits that were not his. Dawnwing watched silently, eyes troubled. Hollytail, exhausted from a long kitting, lay back and watched four kits squirm at her side.

In the sky, gray clouds parted to reveal the pale yellow sun. Newleaf was almost here.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances:

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: Froststar**—old white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Graytail—**dark gray, almost black, tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: Dawnwing—**pale cream she-cat

**Apprentice, Mousepaw—**small brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Smokewind—**gray-and-white tom

**Redfang—**reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Barkclaw**—long-furred brown tom

**Ravenstripe**—black tom

**Lightningfoot**—black-and-white she-cat with white paws

**Weaselthroat**—brown tom with white underbelly

**Apprentice, Alderpaw **(golden-brown she-cat)

**Wolfheart**—gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly

**Sunbird**—light ginger she-cat

**Spottedpelt—**small golden-brown spotted tom with green eyes

**Leaftail**—brown she-cat

**Vipertooth**—light brown tabby tom

**Starlingfeather**—silver-and-gray she-cat

**Specklethorn**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**Bluefrost**—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Stormpaw **(blue-gray tabby tom)

**Brindlespots**—tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes

**Thornpelt**—reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Duskfur**—black she-cat

**Tigerstripe**—large tabby tom

**Mistrise**—very pale gray tabby she-cat

**Pineleaf**—dark brown tabby tom with one white paw

**Queens:**

**Hollytail—**dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Owlkit, Beechkit, Lilykit, and Brightkit

**Morningcloud—**cream she-cat with blue eyes, expecting kits

**Elders:**

**Sweetfur**—white she-cat

**Ivywhisker**—spotted gray tom

**Mossflower**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: Hawkstar**—brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Deputy: Raintail**—light dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: Sunspots—**ginger-and-white tom

**Warriors:**

**Snowpelt**—white tom

**Larksong**—tawny she-cat

**Apprentice, Sharppaw **(black tom with green eyes)

**Swiftrun**—scrawny brown tabby tom

**Brackenfoot—**brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Oakpaw **(small cream tabby tom)

**Robinflight—**calico she-cat

**Hazelheart—**light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw **(yellow she-cat)

**Petalfall—**tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Patchfur**—black-and-white tom

**Darkwhisker**—black tom with flash of white on chest

**Apprentice, Badgerpaw **(black-and-white tom)

**Whitefoot—**ginger tom with one white paw

**Queens:**

**Speckleflower—**spotted brown she-cat

**Elders:**

**Mintfur—**very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Squirreltail—**brown tom

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: Runningstar**—thin gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: Cloudfal**l—black-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Poppypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Medicine Cat: Gorsetail**—light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

**Iceclaw**—light gray she-cat

**Foxtail**—ginger she-cat

**Daisypetal**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**Thrushcall—**gray tom with white-tipped tail

**Apprentice, Talonpaw **(dark brown tom)

**Ashwing**—gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Maplepaw **(golden she-cat with amber eyes)

**Nightflower**—black she-cat

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw **(light brown she-cat)

**Bramblewhisker**—brown and white tom

**Cinderfur**—light brown tom

**Firefoot**—ginger tabby tom with white chest

**Queens:**

**Heathersong**—golden-brown she-cat

**Elders:**

**Crowflight**—black she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: Willowstar**—silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Otterpelt**—brown tom

**Medicine Cat:** **Nightshine**—black she-cat

**Apprentice, Dovepaw** (light gray she-cat)

**Warriors:**

**Troutsplash**—dark gray she-cat with black paws and muzzle

**Ambershine**—golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Stonepaw **(dark gray tom)

**Reedtail**—dark ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice, Cranepaw** (black-and-white she-cat)

**Littleflower**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Streampaw **(brown tabby she-cat)

**Birchwhisker**—white tom

**Breezesong**—light brown she-cat

**Mudfoot**—dark brown tabby tom

**Briarleaf**—light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Roseflower**—ginger she-cat

**Blackwater**—black tom

**Queens:**

**Flowerfall**—ginger-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

**Rockpelt—**mottled dark gray tom


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: I would really, really like feedback on this chapter about the portrayal of Beechkit and its accuracy. I haven't seen any stories about mute warriors so I'm sort of just playing it by ear. But yeah, drop me a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Brightkit stuck her head against the branches of the nursery. The bramble vines were interwoven with branches and leaves to protect from the dawn chill, but the small eyes of a kit could peek through the gaps to observe without being observed. She pressed against a small crack in the wall, staring at the clearing that was the ShadowClan camp.

"Hollytail thinks we're still asleep," she whispered. "I can see her talking to Lightningfoot in the clearing. And Morningcloud and her kits are still sleeping. The coast is clear!" she whipped back around. Her littermates stared back at her, eyes round with excitement. "We can work on the secret passage now!"

"Yes!" Lilykit bounced in the nest. She was the smallest of Brightkit's litter, with soft white fur and eyes so blue they reminded Brightkit of a clear newleaf sky.

Owlkit nudged her with his shoulder, fur fluffing with annoyance. "Shut up!" he muttered. "You'll wake them up." He glanced at Morningcloud, but the cream-colored queen was still asleep, Swallowkit and Oakkit tucked against her belly.

Brightkit bounded over to the far side of the nursery. Although the brambles seemed securely woven in place, over the past moon the four kits had been moving the branches aside and creating a tunnel through the bramble bushes that encircled the ShadowClan camp. The tunnel would run close to the other dens, allowing the kits to eavesdrop on the other cats.

"We're almost through the next bush," Lilykit said, fighting to keep her voice down as her excitement grew. "We're going to hit the medicine cat's den. Soon we'll be able to spy on Dawnwing and Mousepaw."

Owlkit made a face. "Medicine cats are boring," he huffed. "All they'll talk about is herbs. I want to hear what the _warriors_ are saying!"

"No way! Medicine cats are the coolest!" Lilykit said, eyes flashing. "They get to talk to StarClan! I want to be a medicine cat."

"Dawnwing already has an apprentice," Owlkit reminded his sister. "She can't have two."

Lilykit deflated with disappointment, then perked up again. "Maybe when Dawnwing moves to the elder's den I can become Mousepaw's apprentice," she mewed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be spying on medicine cats," Brightkit said. "I'm not sure Dawnwing would be very happy about that."

Lilykit looked stricken.

"I'm sure it's no big deal," Brightkit said quickly, not wanting to upset her sister. "What do you think, Beechpaw?"

There was a pause. Lilykit, Owlkit, and Brightkit turned towards their last littermate. Beechkit sat huddled in the nest that the kits shared, his dark fur fluffed up. He shook his head slowly and narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"Spoilsport," Owlkit jeered. "You're just a scaredy-mouse." he pulled the tangles of bramble branches aside, his stubby brown tail sticking straight up into the air.

Beechkit bared his teeth and lashed his tail in frustration. Brightkit felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Beechkit had been born healthy and hungry, as all kits were, but oddly silent. As his littermates grew older and began to speak, Beechkit remained mute. The scruffy black kit could not talk.

"You don't have to be mean," Lilykit mewed. Her eyes glowed in the dim light as she glared at her littermate. She turned to Beechkit. "Don't listen to him," she said. "He's a mouse-brain."

Owlkit bared his teeth. "You're the mouse-brain!" he hissed back.

Beechkit calmly padded over to Owlkit and whacked him on the ear with a well-aimed forepaw. Owlkit yelped in pain, then flung himself on his brother. The two kits tussled on the nursery floor, throwing up pine needles and moss.

"Stop it!" Brightkit whispered frantically. In her nest, Morningcloud was stirring. The four kits froze, but relaxed when the queen didn't wake.

Beechkit carefully released his grip on Owlkit, who he had been pinning to the ground. Owlkit sprang up, dusting himself off. "I could have won if you'd let us keep going," he huffed.

Beechkit glanced at Brightkit and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. Lilykit purred and Brightkit stifled a snort. Despite his muteness, it was easy to understand what Beechkit was thinking.

The nursery entrance rustled and Hollytail padded in. "I could hear you four from the clearing," she said, whiskers twitching in amusement. "It's a wonder you didn't wake up Morningcloud."

Brightkit felt a rush of happiness as she smelled her mother's warm scent. Lilykit squeaked and bounded over to Hollytail's side, nuzzling against her side.

"I was wrestling with Beechkit," Owlkit said, bounding over to Hollytail, "but I let him win."

Hollytail glanced at Beechkit, who was vehemently shaking his head. She purred. "Your brother doesn't seem to think so." She padded over and began to lick and smooth Beechkit's ruffled fur.

_Beechkit is the better fighter, _Brightkit thought, _and Owlkit knows it. He's just jealous._ As if sensing her thoughts, Owlkit glanced at her in annoyance.

"I have news for you all," Hollytail said, between licks. Beechpaw flattened his ears in annoyance and tried to bat his mother away. "I talked to Froststar. The four of you will be having your apprentice ceremony tomorrow—_all_ four of you."

_All of us! _Brightkit glanced at Beechkit, who had stopped swatting at Hollytail and was sitting still in shock. Lilykit's ears pricked up, eyes shining. Owlkit gave a yowl of excitement. "We're going to be apprentices!" he howled.

"Shh!" Hollytail hissed. "Don't wake up Morningcloud."

"It's a bit late for that," Morningcloud said sleepily. "This den's going to feel empty without four kits to wake me every sunrise."

* * *

><p>"Want to share a mouse?"<p>

Beechkit looked up at Brightkit. A mouse dangled from her jaws. He nodded.

"Great!" she flung the mouse down at Beechkit's feet. It bounced slightly as it hit the dense bed of pine needles that coated the ShadowClan camp. Beechkit bent his head and began tearing into the skin.

"So," Brightkit said as she picked over their meal, "are you okay?"

Beechkit's ears pricked and he jerked his head up to stare at her. Brightkit resisted the urge to sigh. Her brother had been wearing the same dazed expression all morning, ever since Hollytail had announced the apprentice ceremony.

"How are you feeling?"

Beechkit flattened his ears and deliberately glanced from one patch of grass to the other, as if he was trying to choose between two pieces of fresh-kill.

"Picky?" Brightkit guessed.

Beechkit frowned at her and shook his head.

"Unsure?"

Beechkit nodded.

"Unsure about whether you can become an apprentice?" Brightkit guessed. Beechkit looked away, eyes darkening.

"You'll be great," Brightkit said. "Really, it'll be fine. You can outwrestle Owlkit already, and he's a lot bigger than you."

Beechkit's tail whipped across the ground, scattering leaves and dirt. A shadow fell over them, and the two kits looked up to see their father, Brindlespots.

"What's this I hear about Beechkit being worried?" he meowed. His tortoiseshell fur gleamed black and gold in the sunlight.

Beechkit flattened his ears. Brindlespots bent down and nuzzled him. "Listen to me. There's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be able to serve your Clan," he said. "You're smart and strong. Froststar will be proud to say you're one of her warriors."

Beechkit leaned into his father's touch, his eyes closed.

"I want you to remember what I'm going to say next, Beechkit—and you too, Brightkit," he added. "There will always be cats who support you—your littermates, your parents, your friends. But there are always going to be cats who speak against you, who say you can't do it. The best way to convince them, at that point, is this: _prove them wrong._" He straightened up and stared at them. "I couldn't have asked for better kits. You're going to be fine cats, all of you."

Brightkit felt dazed by her father's words._ He has so much faith in us! We're going to make him proud._

Beechkit pressed his face against Brindlespots's pelt, trembling slightly. His body shook like he wanted to speak. But although he spoke no words, both his sister and his father understood.

* * *

><p>The pine needles of the tallest conifer rustled in the wind. Stark among the sea of deepest green shone the white pelt of Froststar, perched on a branch overlooking the camp. Below her ShadowClan gathered, triumphant and strong from a full greenleaf season. In the center of the clearing stood Hollytail, her dark pelt blending in with the earth, and four nervous kits.<p>

"Today, ShadowClan welcomes four new apprentices into its ranks," Froststar meowed. Her white pelt seemed to glow in the sunlight. Brightkit felt a sudden rush of anxiety as she looked upwards at the powerful old leader. She was going to be an apprentice!"

"Owlkit, step forward."

Brightkit watched her brother stumble forward, brown pelt bristling, eyes shining. He seemed ready to leap up and yowl in excitement.

"Owlkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw. Your mentor shall be Wolfheart."

_Lucky! _Brightkit saw Owlkit's fur bristle in excitement. The gray tabby she-cat was one of the best fighters in the Clan. She towered over Owlkit as she bent down to touch noses with him.

"Beechkit!" Froststar continued. Beechkit shuffled forward, eyes flicking nervously from side to side. Hollytail stiffened, as though she was daring any cat to say a word against her son.

"Beechkit," Froststar meowed, looking straight into the black kit's eyes, "until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Beechpaw."

Beechpaw's eyes shone. Brightkit felt proud of him—no cat in the lakeside territories was going to say her brother couldn't be a warrior!

"Lightningfoot!" Froststar beckoned with her tail. The black-and-white warrior stepped forward. Brightpaw recognized her; she was Hollytail's friend, a lithe and strong she-cat. Lightningfoot dipped her head and purred as Beechpaw stretched his neck, standing on his toes to reach her muzzle. Brightkit watched them, amused by her brother's efforts, and was surprised when Hollytail nudged her with a paw.

"Froststar called you up!" she whispered. Startled, Brightkit bounded forward to stand in the center of the pine clearing. From the pine branch where she perched, Froststar seemed unbelievably high up.

"Brightkit," Froststar meowed, "until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Brightpaw."

_Brightpaw!_ Brightkit—no, Brightpaw felt her heart thumping in her chest. She felt bursting with energy, like she could leap into the air and fly like a sparrow. _I'm going to train to be a warrior! _She waited anxiously to see which cat would be her mentor.

"Spottedpelt," Froststar called, and Brightpaw watched her mentor step forward. He was smaller than Wolfheart and Lightningfoot had been, and didn't look nearly as fearsome or majestic as her littermates' mentors had been. But his eyes held a spark of friendliness in them and he nodded encouragingly at her. She looked more carefully and noticed the hidden strength in his muscles and the easy grace with which he moved.

"Hi," she mewed.

Spottedpelt purred encouragingly. "Hello," he meowed as he bent his head to brush noses with her. Brightpaw felt reassured. Her mentor was nice!

"Lilykit!" Froststar called the final kit. "Your apprentice name shall be Lilypaw. Your mentor shall be Leaftail." And Brightpaw watched her sister hop forward and touch noses with a sleek brown she-cat.

"Owlpaw! Beechpaw! Brightpaw! Lilypaw!" The Clan yowled, calling out the names of the four new apprentices for all to hear. Brightpaw's spirits soared. _I'm going to serve my Clan and be the greatest warrior in all the territories!_

"Remember this day," Spottedpelt whispered in her ear. "This is the beginning."

"This is the ThunderClan border," Spottedpelt meowed as he and Brightpaw stopped by a small stream. Brightpaw strained her eyes. Beyond the stream she could see a forest of trees, not the comfortable dark green pine of ShadowClan territory but leafy clumps of oak.

"The leader of ThunderClan is Hawkstar," Spottedpelt continued. "He's a bit prickly and it's easy to ruffle his fur the wrong way. The deputy, Raintail, is more reasonable—there'll be less battles when she becomes leader."

"Thornpelt told me that the ThunderClan forests lose their leaves in leaf-bare," Brightpaw remembered. Her uncle often came to visit her and her littermates in the nursery.

"Thornpelt's right," Spottedpelt said with a nod. "Leaf-bare is hard for all the Clans, but ThunderClan often suffers the worst."

Brightpaw stared at the strange forest, imagining what it would be like to live in another Clan, to run under trees that changed with the turn of the seasons with cats who lacked the dark, mottled pelts of ShadowClan. Or if she had been born in RiverClan instead, and lived across the trickling stream that separated pine forest from grassy field and learned how to swim instead to hide in shadows.

"WindClan doesn't share a border with us," said Spottedpelt, snapping Brightpaw out of her musings. "I'll tell you about them anyways. WindClan cats live in the hills. Their leader's name is Runningstar. They're fast runners and smell like the rabbits they eat." His whiskers twitched. "Speaking of eating, I'll bet you're hungry. Let's get back to camp."

"I'm not tired," protested Brightpaw.

"It's because you're excited," said Spottedpelt, turning and heading back into ShadowClan territory. Brightpaw followed him grumpily. "You'll feel it when you get back to camp."

They walked silently towards the camp. The pine needles rustled as a breeze blew through the trees. The sky was clear and bright, but slightly chillier than before. Leaf-fall was approaching rapidly, and the trees all along the lake would soon turn red and orange like fire. But ShadowClan territory would retain its hues of lush, dark green, the pine trees as resilient and eternal as the cats who dwelt under them.

"Not bad," Spottedpelt said, "For your first day."

Brightpaw nodded, but deep down she wished they could have explored a bit more. Spottedpelt seemed to sense her thoughts.

"Don't rush," he said. "You have many, many moons ahead of you to serve your Clan, and soon you'll know every mouse-length of ShadowClan land."

* * *

><p>"—and when Wolfheart took me to the RiverClan border we ran into two RiverClan cats, and they stopped us and tried to ask us questions about what we were doing, but Wolfheart just told them it wasn't any of their business since we were still on our side of the border and she <em>glared<em> at them, and they growled and _went away_—"

"Okay! Okay!" Brightpaw interrupted. Owlpaw stopped his excited rambling and stared at her. "We get it! Wolfheart is—"

"The _coolest mentor ever,_" said Owlpaw in delight, rolling in the grass in excitement. The four littermatess had gathered together to eat after they had explored ShadowClan territory for the first time. Owlpaw was completely in awe of his mentor and proceeded to, to Brightpaw's frustration, talk about his day for the entire time they were eating.

Owlpaw stopped wriggling in the grass and sat up, pelt ruffled. "Wolfheart's going to teach me some basic battle skills tomorrow," he said, tail swishing in excitement.

"Spottedpelt is going to teach me battle skills too," said Brightpaw. "And Lightningfoot's teaching Beechpaw. And Leaftail's teaching Lilypaw. We're _all_ learning about battle tomorrow."

"Leaftail's really strict," Lilypaw said halfway through a mouthful of squirrel. "But she's smart. Really, _really _smart. Is Lightningfoot smart, Beechpaw?"

Beechpaw, who had carefully grooming his ears, sat up and nodded.

"What's Lightningfoot like as a mentor?" Brightpaw was curious to find out what kind of teacher their mother's friend was. "Is she nice?"

Beechpaw nodded.

"Is she a good teacher?"

Beechpaw tipped his head on one side and stared at her with a hint of exasperation in his eyes.

"Oh, right, I guess you don't really know yet since it's only been a day," Brightpaw said, ears growing a bit hot. "Is she funny?"

Beechpaw, very seriously, shook his head.

Brightpaw bit back a mrow of laughter. Lilypaw's sides shook as she purred. Owlpaw snorted in amusement. "Better not let her catch you saying that!" he meowed. Beechpaw sat up in alarm and glanced around him with such a comical expression that Lilypaw began to shake again.

"Alright, alright," Brightpaw finally said. "Spottedpelt's very nice, too. And smart. Smarter than Wolfheart," she couldn't resist adding, and Owlpaw sat up in outrage.

"Is not—" he began, then he caught Brightpaw's expression of stifled laughter. "Very funny," he said, and Lilypaw began to purr again.

There was a sound of paws thudding on pine needles and the two older apprentices, Alderpaw and Stormpaw, bounded into the clearing and skidded to a stop by the ivy-covered stump where the four littermates were eating.

"You're back! How was your first day?" asked Alderpaw. Brightpaw greeted the golden brown she-cat with a purr. Alderpaw had been a kit in the nursery when Brightpaw and her littermates were born. Her mother, Specklethorn, was Brindlespots's sister.

"It was great!" Owlpaw sat up straighter, fur bristling with renewed excitement. "Wolfheart took me to the RiverClan border—"

Brightpaw and Lilypaw groaned. To the older apprentices' confusion, Beechpaw stood up and pushed his mouse aside, wrestled Owlpaw to the ground, and sat on him until he promised to stop talking.

* * *

><p>"This is where we sleep," Alderpaw meowed as she led Brightpaw through the entrance of the apprentice down. The bramble branches poked against Brightpaw's skin, and she jumped a bit even though they didn't hurt her. It was different from the nursery, where every protruding branch and every sharp twig was removed to protect the soft pelts of the kits.<p>

_But I'm not a kit anymore, _Brightpaw remembered. _I'm an apprentice. _The thought sent a thrill through her.

"Stormpaw and I set aside this patch for you and your littermates," Alderpaw said, pointing at a large patch of soft moss with her tail. "The moss is already laid down for you, but if you want to do any fancy nest-weaving, add feathers or down to make it softer, you'll have to do that yourself."

Brightpaw sniffed at the moss. It smelled oddly clean, completely absent of Hollytail's soft scent. "Thanks!" she mewed.

"No problem." Alderpaw stretched, yawning. "I'm probably going to sleep after a quick wash. Weaselthroat tired me out today—we were hunting crows. Those birds are smart! Hard to catch."

Brightpaw pushed back through the opening of the den. Outside, Owlpaw was meowing rapidly to Stormpaw, lashing his tail in excitement. _Probably about Wolfheart,_ Brightpaw thought. Beechpaw was sprawled lazily in front of Lilypaw, who was grooming his ears.

Breaking her gaze, Brightpaw ducked back into the apprentice's den. Alderpaw was already curling up in her nest. "You should sleep soon," she said in a muffled voice. "The first few days of training are pretty tiring and there's a lot to do. You'll learn battle skills, hunting crouches, tail commands..." she yawned.

"That sounds like a lot," Brightpaw commented.

"You'll learn it all," Alderpaw said sleepily.

_Of course I will! _Despite the older apprentice's advice, Brightpaw felt too excited to sleep. Her nerves were thrumming with energy. She was on her way to becoming a warrior at last!


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies for the delay, I was busy with real life. Here's the next chapter—I'd like some feedback on the training session, and of course I'd always appreciate opinions on my portrayal of Beechpaw.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

Ironically given that they had woken up Morningcloud the day before, Brightpaw woke to the sound of Owlpaw's excited yowls.

"Battle training!" Owlpaw cried. "Battle training, battle training—"

"Shut up!" Stormpaw called sleepily from his nest next to Alderpaw. Owlpaw, perhaps remembering that he wasn't in the nursery any more, shut his mouth with a snap.

Beechpaw sleepily reached out a paw and knocked Owlpaw's feet out from under him. Owlpaw scowled, sitting up again and swiping at Beechpaw's tail.

"Since we're awake, we might as well get up," Alderpaw mumbled, stretching and yawning. "Don't want you all to be late for your first day of training."

"Sorry," Owlpaw whispered.

Alderpaw snorted. "Don't do it again and we'll be fine."

"Yeah," meowed Stormpaw, rising and shaking moss out of his blue-gray fur. "I would hate to wake up like this every day."

After a quick wash, Brightpaw pushed her way out of the apprentice den. It was early—much earlier than they normally rose. The clearing was oddly peaceful, filled with the murmurs and morning greetings of a few early warriors rather than the normal bustle of the camp. A faint morning chill still lingered in the air and mist clung around the pine trees.

"It's cold," Owlpaw meowed as he joined Brightpaw outside.

"That's because it's so early," Lilypaw said pointedly as she padded up to them. Owlpaw looked embarrassed.

Beechpaw slipped out of the den, sleep clouding his eyes. He caught sight of Owlpaw, flattened his ears in annoyance, and whacked him across the head.

"Hey!" Owlpaw protested. "I said I was sorry!"

"Saying 'sorry' doesn't give back lost sleep," Lilypaw pointed out. Beechpaw nodded in agreement.

The camp entrance rustled and the dawn patrol re-entered the camp. Brightpaw caught a glimpse of Sunbird, Tigerstripe, Duskfur, and her uncle Thornpelt. He spotted them and bounded across the clearing to greet them.

"Well! Four new apprentices," he puffed. The morning dew clung to his pelt and whiskers. Owlpaw sat up a little straighter under his warrior uncle's scrutiny. "The warrior den is going to be full to bursting at this rate."

"We're starting battle training today," Owlpaw said importantly. He swiped at the air with a paw. "I can't wait to claw the fur off ThunderClan intruders!"

Thornpelt purred. "It might be a _little_ longer before you'll fight in any battles," he reminded, "but even Froststar had to start somewhere."

"It's weird sleeping in the apprentice den," Brightpaw commented. "The nursery must seem really empty now, with just Morningcloud and Swallowkit and Oakkit."

"Hollytail says that the nursery will be full again when Thornpelt stops tiptoeing around Duskfur," Lilypaw said innocently.

Thornpelt spluttered. "What—she said that?" he glanced toward the warriors den, where Hollytail was sleeping, and then at the fresh-kill pile. Duskfur was picking through the stack of prey, turning each mouse over with the highest concentration.

"Yes," Lilypaw said, idly grooming her whiskers with one pale paw. Thornpelt looked embarrassed and Brightpaw couldn't imagine why. Although it was amusing to see her big, imposing uncle look so flustered.

"Uh, well—" Thornpelt began, but he was cut off from Duskfur's yowl from the fresh-kill pile.

"Thornpelt! Are you going to help me finish this rabbit or not?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Thornpelt glanced back and forth between his kits and Duskfur. "Uh, okay, er—bye." He dashed off to join Duskfur on the other side of the clearing.

"I don't get it," Owlpaw said grumpily. "Do you?" he asked Beechpaw and Brightpaw.

"Not really," admitted Brightpaw. Beechpaw shrugged.

Brightpaw caught the sound of paws rustling pine needles and turned to see Spottedpelt, Lightningfoot, Leaftail, and Wolfheart padding towards them. Owlpaw straightened up from the slouch he had fallen into and sat with a comical expression of attention on his face.

"Now that you're finished with tormenting Thornpelt," Leaftail meowed sarcastically, "are we ready to start the day?"

"It's not like they're wrong," Lightningfoot said, whiskers twitching with amusement. "The whole of ShadowClan is waiting for Thornpelt to stop being a scaredy-mouse."

"What?" said Brightpaw, confused.

Spottedpelt shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Wolfheart coughed impatiently and stepped forward. "Today you will begin your battle training," she meowed. "Follow us." The four warriors turned and began to pad out of the camp. The four apprentices exchanged looks—nervous, excited—and followed.

* * *

><p>They arrived in a small clearing in the heart of ShadowClan territory. The four mentors stood at one end of the clearing and directed the four apprentices to sit at the other end. Brightpaw glanced at her siblings and then at the four warriors, who seemed unrealistically large and imposing. She felt her fur stiffen with anticipation.<p>

To the four littermates' surprise, it was Leaftail who spoke first. Brightpaw had expected Wolfheart to lead the lesson—the strong gray she-cat was a powerful fighter. But it was Leaftail who stepped forward, her slender brown frame dwarfed by Wolfheart's bulky muscles.

"Battling is the first skill you will learn," Leaftail meowed. "This does _not_ mean that it is the most important." her gaze sharpened and landed on Owlpaw. "Battles, thank StarClan, are few and far in between. Hunting, patrolling, and supporting your Clanmates is far more critical to ShadowClan's everyday survival. A true warrior serves their Clan in _all _these duties. However," she added, "there will come a time when Clans must clash, and for this reason you must learn how to fight." she broke eye contact with Owlpaw, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable, and stared at all four of the apprentices. "Today we will begin teaching you. Now!" she called, and Brightpaw saw her sister twitch out of the corner of her eye. "Can anyone tell me what the best way to win a battle is?"

Unnerved by Leaftail's intensity, Brightpaw remained silent. Her littermates, likewise, did not seem eager to speak.

"No one?" Leaftail cocked her ears exaggeratedly. "Owlpaw?"

Owlpaw was caught by surprise. "Uh, strength?" he offered.

"What if your opponent is older and larger than you?" Leaftail shot back. "Could Spottedpelt win against Wolfheart in a contest of strength?"

"No?" Owlpaw squeaked.

Leaftail snorted. "Brightpaw?"

Thinking frantically, Brightpaw remembered Beechpaw and Owlpaw's wrestling matches as kits, and how Beechpaw's eyes flicked from Owlpaw's paws and eyes, and how he always seemed ready to counter his brother's blows. "Keep a close eye on your opponent?" she guessed.

To her surprise, Leaftail nodded grudgingly. "I was thinking of something a little more broad, but yes, observation is something you must learn if you want to win battles. Beechpaw?"

There was an awkward silence. Beechpaw's fur slowly fluffed up and his ears lay flat against his head. His tail whisked from side to side, scattering leaves across the ground.

Leaftail coughed. "I'm sorry," she said in a quieter, more serious tone. "I forgot."

Beechpaw's fur began to flatten and he nodded roughly. Brightpaw laid her tail on her brother's flank, but he shook it off.

Lilypaw coughed deliberately. "Outsmart your opponent," she said.

"Yes!" And now Spottedpelt stepped forward. "Many battles can be won by tactics or wit alone. Lightningfoot, Wolfheart, Leaftail and I will train you to be fast and strong as best as we can, but some things are in the paws of StarClan. Look at me. I'm small," he meowed, walking next to Wolfheart, "but that doesn't mean I can't fight well. The same applies to all of you. Fight smart."

The lesson was nothing like Brightpaw had imagined it to be. The four warriors talked more about the importance of winning battles with strategy, then had the four apprentices spread out and stand still as their mentors examined them critically.

"Too tense," Leaftail muttered, tapping Lilypaw on the shoulder. "Relax."

"Don't cling to the ground," Spottedpelt advised Brightpaw. "Keep your weight on your toes so you can dodge at a moment's notice."

"Keep your head down," snapped Wolfheart, pushing at Owlpaw's neck with one large paw. "Do you want to get your neck ripped open?"

"Feet a bit further apart," Lightningfoot said, tapping the tips of Beechpaw's legs with her tail. "Too close and you'll lose your balance too easily."

Eventually, all four apprentices managed to teeter into a position that satisfied their mentors.

"Good," Wolfheart meowed, straightening up from where she had been pushing at Owlpaw's legs. "Now I'm going to show you the front paw blow—it's the most basic move and you'll end up using it a lot against all sorts of opponents."

"Claws sheathed," added Spottedpelt pointedly, glancing at Owlpaw, who hastily retracted his small claws.

"Bring your paw up like this—" Wolfheart demonstrated, "then bring it down hard. The goal is to hit the other cat's head. You try."

The four apprentices lunged forward, slamming their paws down on invisible enemies.

"Throw your body weight behind the blow," said Spottedpelt. "You want your opponent to be knocked back or even stunned."

"No claws, Owlpaw!" Leaftail yowled.

"Again!" ordered Wolfheart. They obeyed, and soon Brightpaw lost herself in the rhythm of lunge forward, swipe, step back, lunge forward, swipe, step back...

"Good!" Lightningfoot suddenly said. "Stop and go back into your ready stances."

Brightpaw eased back onto four legs, feeling a slight strain in her muscles. Lilypaw winced slightly as she stretched out one sore paw.

"You're not done with the front paw blow," said Lightningfoot. "Now we're going to do the same thing—but with claws unsheathed. This is called the front paw strike. Same move, but more emphasis on the slashing arc than on the downward impact. Give it a try!"

Gritting her teeth, Brightpaw prepared herself and lunged forward.

* * *

><p>"StarClan, I ache all over," Brightpaw groaned. She rolled in the soft pine needles, moaning softly as the ground pressed against her sore muscles.<p>

"It was fun, I guess," said Owlpaw. "But it was so tiring!" he collapsed dramatically to the ground beside Lilypaw, who had already fallen into a light doze. Beechpaw sat beside her, licking his sore pads carefully.

"My whiskers hurt," said Owlpaw dazedly. "Should my whiskers hurt?"

A shadow fell over them. Brightpaw looked up to see Hollytail, her eyes glinting with amusement. "I see you all had a busy day," she meowed.

"Mother!" Brightpaw sprang up and pressed herself against her mother's soft fur. Brightening, Owlpaw skipped over to Hollytail, stepping on Lilypaw's tail on his way. Lilypaw mumbled in protest. Beechpaw followed his brother, tail raised high in happiness.

"We did battle training today," Owlpaw said, bouncing around his mother's feet. "We learned the front paw strike and the front paw blow—"

Brightpaw tuned out her brother's excited babbling and sat down by her mother's side, gazing out at the rest of the camp. The sun was descending in the sky. Spottedpelt and Specklethorn shared a vole by the warrior's den, and her mentor caught her eye and nodded to her. Wolfheart rose and stretched from where she sat beside Leaftail, said something to the brown she-cat, and padded out of camp alone. Smokewind, Starlingfeather, and Ravenstripe had just returned from hunting and were carefully placing their loads of prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Did you have a good day?" Brightpaw turned to see Brindlespots. She purred in delight and nodded.

"And how was your day?" Brindlespots tapped Beechpaw on the shoulder with his tail. The small black apprentice turned towards his father, blinking. "Did you learn a lot?"

Beechpaw nodded. Brindlespots purred and bent down to nuzzle his son. "I'm proud of you," he murmured. "Of all of you."

Brightpaw purred. _Brindlespots says he couldn't have asked for better kits_, she thought, _but we couldn't have had a better father._

* * *

><p>"RiverClan! RiverClan intruders on the border!"<p>

The yowl jerked Brightpaw from her sleep. Stormpaw and Alderpaw bolted up from their nest and dashed out of the den. Shaking out the fuzziness that clouded her eyes, Brightpaw followed, Owlpaw, Beechpaw, and Lilypaw following close behind her.

The moon hung high in the sky. Most of the Clan had gone to sleep, only to be woken by the cry. It had been Vipertooth that called out: the light brown tabby tom stood on three legs in the middle of the ShadowClan clearing, swaying slightly. His left leg was covered with blood and he held it close to his body. Earlier that evening, he had left on the nighttime patrol.

"We caught signs of RiverClan scent," he panted. "I don't know how many, at least five. Redfang and Mistrise are still fighting at the border, but we were overwhelmed—I had to get back."

There was a flash of white fur as bright as the moonlight as Froststar leaped into the pine tree, eyes flashing.

"They would attack us at night?" she growled. "Vipertooth, go to Dawnwing and rest. Graytail, take Spottedpelt, Bluefrost, Ravenstripe, Wolfheart, and Brindlespots. Ambush the RiverClan intruders; teach them a lesson!"

The Clan yowled in approval. The six warriors that Froststar had called rose silently and slipped like avenging shadows out of the camp.

"Froststar didn't call any apprentices," hissed Owlpaw suddenly close to Brightpaw's ear. She jumped.

"StarClan, you scared me!" she exclaimed. Owlpaw rolled his eyes.

"I want to go see," he said.

"You're as mad as a hare," Brightpaw snapped. She felt her pelt prickle. Could Owlpaw manage not to be mouse-brained for just one day?

"This is the first battle ShadowClan has been in for a long time," Owlpaw insisted stubbornly.

"You could get hurt!" Lilypaw hissed in panic. Next to her, Beechpaw nodded in agreement, his fur fluffed up.

"I want to go!" Owlpaw clawed at the dirt in frustration. "Our dad's out there!"

Brightpaw caught the movement of dark gray tabby fur out of the corner of her eye and Hollytail slipped next to them, eyes flashing.

"Your father is a fully trained and experienced warrior," she growled, "and you've been an apprentice for a day."

The four apprentices froze. "Uh," mumbled Owlpaw.

"Back to your dens and sleep!" Hollytail barked. "Lilypaw, Beechpaw, Brightpaw—if Owlpaw tries to sneak out pin him to the ground."

Grimacing, Brightpaw led her littermates and slunk back into the den.

None of them wanted to sleep. Stormpaw and Alderpaw huddled together, exchanging muttered speculations on RiverClan's intrusion. Beechpaw agitatedly paced back and forth from one end of his nest to the other, tail fluffed up. Owlpaw clawed at the earth and Lilypaw tossed and turned in her nest. Brightpaw wished she could curl up into a ball and block out their fidgeting. Her nerves were thrumming with energy and blood rushed through her ears.

Warriors didn't normally go for the kill, but accidents happened. It was dark: Vipertooth said he didn't know how many RiverClan cats there were. Was the patrol of six enough?

_Please, StarClan, let my father live. Please, please, StarClan, keep my father alive._

Someone lightly touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Stormpaw.

"It's terrifying, isn't it?" he meowed.

She nodded.

Stormpaw crouched down beside her. "I don't think anything will happen," he murmured. "Border skirmishes never turn out too badly. Brindlespots is a good warrior—he's very fast. Did you know that?"

Brightpaw shook her head.

"You four should sleep," said Stormpaw after a pause. "Staying awake won't help. Rain or shine, you'll be training more tomorrow." He stood up and moved back to his nest.

Brightpaw curled up tightly in her nest. She felt Beechpaw, Lilypaw and Owlpaw settle down nest to her. Brightpaw felt tense and her fur stood on end—how was she supposed to sleep when her father was out fighting on the border?

The entrance to the den rustled and Brightpaw caught the sweet scent of her mother.

"Mother?" Owlpaw croaked. Hollytail swept in and settled alongside them, murmuring an apology to Stormpaw and Alderpaw.

"What are you doing?" Lilypaw whispered.

"Shh," Hollytail murmured. "I'm just staying until all of you fall asleep."

Brightpaw felt very much like a kit again and she remembered that just two days ago she had been a kit in the nursery. Hollytail curled around them, smoothing their fur with her tongue. After a while, Brightpaw felt her eyelids begin to droop.

"Sleep," Hollytail said.

Brightpaw drifted off.


End file.
